


[Podfic] you and me, let's trim the tree | written by Shoulder_Devil

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “When I invited you over I assumed you would help me. At least, you know, a little.”“That’s on you,” Melanie laughed. “Besides I can’t help you, I’m trapped.” She gave the Admiral an indulgent scratch behind the ear then shrugged helplessly in Georgie’s direction. “Stuck under an immovable object, nothing I can do.”
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] you and me, let's trim the tree | written by Shoulder_Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you and me, let's trim the tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310025) by [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil). 



> Recorded for the VoiceTeam 2020 Mystery Box Tag Team Challenge. Thanks to Shoulder_Devil for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jnwx6lm5imuoaky/you_and_me%252C_let%2527s_trim_the_tree.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:05:55 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
